Mutual Feelings
by Etaleah
Summary: It was a friendship that was never supposed to happen. Ryo and Fubuki were complete and total opposites. And yet, they can't imagine themselves with anyone else. Ryo/Fubuki


**A/N: This one is a tribute to SamCyberCat and Higuchimon, because their fics always make me really happy! :) And btw, this Ryo/Fubuki story is the first of many, so if you liked this one, you can definitely expect to see more.**

**Set post-GX by several years with established Ryo/Fubuki. After much deliberation, I've decided to make this an AU where the whole Hell Kaiser thing never happened, just because I'm not sure Ryo could still feel this way if it had. It's also slightly AU because Ryo actually has feelings and emotions like a normal person. ;)**

Ryo couldn't believe he was doing this. Even as he stared at the gleaming gold ring in his hand he couldn't believe it. This went against everything he'd ever thought about himself, as well as everything everyone else had thought about him. And yet, he had to do it. He had to do it because he couldn't stand not doing it anymore.

Ryo had never felt this way about anyone. Sure, there were people he loved. His parents, Shou, and, if he was honest with himself, Asuka, though he knew the love he felt for her was and always would be that of a brother to a sister. But no one could ever give him the warmth that he felt when he was around Fubuki.

Warmth. Yes, that's what came to his mind when he thought of Fubuki. It would envelop him whenever Fubuki touched him, or even just looked at him with those big, happy brown eyes. Even if the air was cold around them, if Fubuki put his arms around Ryo or held his hand, it would feel as though someone had lovingly wrapped a blanket around him.

He could remember the first time they'd touched. It was the day they'd been introduced to each other as roommates their first year at the academia. Ryo had respectfully held out his hand to this strange boy, expecting nothing more than an awkward smile and a polite handshake. What he'd received instead was a cheerful bear hug from his new self-proclaimed "roomie buddy." Ryo's first instinct had always been to pull away from any physical contact (other than maybe a respectful handshake), particularly from people he didn't know well. But this time something kept him from doing so. His muscles didn't tense up as they usually did, and he felt an odd, fluttery feeling in his stomach. And his whole body felt pleasantly warm.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out Fubuki was bisexual. He may have been a jokester, but no one could honestly expect people to believe that constantly flirting with some of the more good-looking males in their class and wearing clothes that showed off his body could only be an act. Still, Ryo reasoned, it didn't mean anything. Fubuki flirted with girls way more often than with boys, and he and Ryo had absolutely nothing in common other than a love of dueling, dragon cards and being members of the elite.

Besides, he'd told himself, he didn't have time for a love life. He was at the academia to study and learn enough to eventually join the pro leagues, not to make friends or…boyfriends. A relationship formed at that age never lasted long, and Fubuki went through dates faster than duelists went through cards. It was absolutely impractical.

Ryo smiled, closing his eyes and remembering. He fingered the ring in his palm, nervous tingles running down his spine. It had taken a long time for him to accept the fact that he was gay, even though he'd known it for quite a while. During his time at the academia and on vacations spent at home in Tokyo, he'd laid eyes on some of the most beautiful girls in Japan and had felt absolutely nothing. He'd heard other boys his age raving about girls' breasts and wondered what was so great about a lumpy chest. But he still hadn't wanted to be gay (though he didn't particularly want to be straight either). It would generally make life harder for him, and while his parents weren't haters, he knew they wouldn't exactly be thrilled if they knew. So he denied it to himself for a long time.

It wasn't until they'd had their first kiss at the lighthouse, just as the sun was dipping behind the ocean and the sky was streaked with pink and orange, that he'd finally come to terms with it. He'd called his parents immediately after returning to the dorm and told them everything. It was the hardest thing he'd ever had to do, and as he'd suspected, they weren't pleased, but they at least respected his decisions.

From that point on, Ryo and Fubuki were always together. Fubuki was exciting and full of surprises, so wonderfully different from everyone else in Ryo's life. Everyone else was so cool and reserved, much like Ryo himself. Fubuki was warm and friendly and fearless. He was always pushing Ryo to try new things and, much as he sometimes hated to admit it, he would have missed out on a lot if Fubuki hadn't forced him out of his comfort zone every now and then. For whatever reason, he'd never been afraid of Ryo and his aura of perfection like everyone else. He could see the gentle heart underneath the cold exterior.

Ryo glanced at his watch and stood up to leave. When he retrieved the box out of its hiding place, he noticed his hands were shaking a bit. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He'd never pictured himself settling down with anybody, and certainly not with someone like Fubuki. What if it really couldn't work? What if Fubuki said no and their friendship was ruined? What if they turned out to be one of those couples that divorced after a few months? It had taken him forever just to work up the courage to buy a ring in the first place. Who proposed in a gay couple anyway? Fubuki the Love Magician would probably know, but of course there was no way Ryo could ask.

Ryo swallowed hard as he handed his money to the cab driver. He stared out the window, clutching the ring in his hand. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Fubuki said no. He didn't want to think about all the things he was unsure of. Because Ryo was only sure of one thing.

He loved Fubuki and felt happier with him than anyone else in the world. And he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Fubuki couldn't believe he was doing this. Even as he stared at the gleaming silver ring in his hand he couldn't believe it. This went against everything he'd ever thought about himself, as well as everything everyone else had thought about him. And yet, he had to do it. He had to do it because he couldn't stand not doing it anymore.

Fubuki had never felt this way about anyone. Sure, there were people he loved. His parents, Asuka, and even a few of the girls from previous years, though if he was honest with himself, he knew the love he felt for them was somewhat superficial. But no one could ever give him the peace that he felt when he was around Ryo.

Peace. Yes, that's what came to his mind when he thought of Ryo. It would envelop him whenever Ryo touched him, or even just looked at him with those gentle, calm green eyes. Even if his life was topsy-turvy and upside down, if Ryo put his arms around Fubuki or held his hand, he would immediately feel calm, like everything would be okay.

He could remember the first time they'd touched. It was the day they'd been introduced to each other as roommates their first year at the academia. Ryo had respectfully held out his hand, probably expecting nothing more than an awkward smile and a polite handshake. What he'd received instead was a cheerful bear hug from his new self-proclaimed "roomie buddy." Fubuki had always been a hugger by nature, but something about Ryo's cool air made him want to reach out to him even more. Though he may not have looked or acted like it, Fubuki had a feeling, deep down, that Ryo needed a friend.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out Ryo was gay. He may not have been very social, but no teenage guy could have that little interest in girls and still be straight. Though Fubuki hadn't thought much about it at first. He knew Ryo wasn't the romantic type, and there were plenty of pretty girls (and even a few boys) on the island that'd caught his eye. Not to mention the fact that he and Ryo had absolutely nothing in common other than a love of dueling, dragon cards and being members of the elite. He knew there wasn't much chance of it happening and that he shouldn't pursue it any further.

But there was something about Ryo that he couldn't resist, and somehow Fubuki managed to trap Ryo at the dock, gently pin him to the lighthouse, and kiss him, just as the sun set behind the ocean. He'd found himself pleasantly surprised when Ryo shyly and slowly kissed him back.

From that point on, he and Ryo were always together. Ryo was peaceful, wise, and loyal, so wonderfully different from everyone else in Fubuki's life (other than Asuka, of course, but she was more serious than wise). Everyone else was obsessed with appearances and always hopping from one social group to another, much like Fubuki himself. Ryo knew what really mattered, and once he was sure he could trust you, he'd never leave your side. And he was always someone Fubuki could go to for advice. As much as he sometimes hated to admit it, he would never have gotten through some of the sticky situations he tended to get himself into if Ryo hadn't been there to point him to the right path. For whatever reason, Ryo hadn't seen him as annoying and attention-seeking like everyone else. He could see past all his flaws, like his obsession with other peoples' love lives or his lack of musical talent on the ukulele. He could see the kind and caring person Fubuki tried so hard to be.

He glanced at his watch and stood up to leave. When he retrieved the box out of its hiding place, he noticed his hands were shaking a bit. He took a deep breath and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach. He'd never pictured himself actually settling down with anybody, and certainly not with someone like Ryo. What if it really couldn't work? What if Ryo said no and their friendship was ruined? What if they turned out to be one of those couples that divorced after a few months? It had taken him forever just to work up the courage to buy a ring in the first place. Who proposed in a gay couple anyway? Ryo was smart enough that he might know, but of course there was no way Fubuki could ask.

He swallowed hard as he handed his money to the cab driver. He stared out the window, clutching the ring in his hand. He didn't want to think about what would happen if Ryo said no. He didn't want to think about all the things he was unsure of. Because Fubuki was only sure of one thing.

He loved Ryo and felt happier with him than anyone else in the world. And he didn't want to spend another day without him.

Something was wrong, they both knew. Things were never this awkward between them. Sure, Ryo was quiet, but never this distracted and absent-minded. Sure, Fubuki was always a chatterbox, but never to this extent. Both boys picked at their food, squirming in their uncomfortable suits, avoiding each other's eyes. Conversation was confined to meaningless small talk, something they both hated. A million times they reached into their pockets, prepared to ask the big question, but each time they lost their nerve.

_This was a mistake, _Ryo thought, staring down at his lap. _I never should have bought that ring. Fubuki may think of me as a close friend, but there's no way he feels the same way. He'll probably think I'm crazy. _He sighed and stood up to leave.

_This was a mistake, _Fubuki thought, staring off to the side. _I never should have bought that ring. Ryo may think of me as a close friend, but he's just not the romantic type. He'll probably think I'm crazy. _He sighed and stood up to leave. As he turned to go, he tripped over a chair leg and stumbled, clutching the table to stop his fall. As he lurched forward, a small, square box fell out of his pocket and landed on the floor next to Ryo's feet.

Ryo bent down and picked it up. He inspected it carefully, and his narrow green eyes grew huge. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the exact same little box.

Fubuki stood up and took his own box back from Ryo. They stared at each other for the longest time, then slowly opened their boxes and revealed the contents to each other. Silver and gold glittered brightly, catching the rays of light from the chandelier and sparkling. Ryo and Fubuki gazed into each other's eyes and smiled, tears streaming down their faces. Finally they each said one word in unison.

"Yes."

**What do you guys think? Too mushy? Sweet and romantic? Let me know, because I plan to write more! **


End file.
